


Broken Bird

by Kentucky_Fried_Hawks101



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson is Robin, Injured Robin, Swearing, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22748695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kentucky_Fried_Hawks101/pseuds/Kentucky_Fried_Hawks101
Summary: ...I shouldn’t have gone alone…A crowbar was swung into my side, a sickening crack echoed in my head....I should have listened to Batman.The crowbar was swung down on my shoulder, forcing it out of socket....I should have stuck with the team.I bit my lip, holding back a scream...I don't want to die__________________AKA, Robin was captured by the Joker after a mission gone south and tortures him. The team might be to late to save him this time.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68





	Broken Bird

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a young justice fic so please no hate. I know it's not great.

_ I shouldn’t have gone alone… _

A crowbar was swung into my side, a sickening crack echoed in my head.

_ I should have listened to Batman. _

The crowbar was swung down on my shoulder, forcing it out of socket.

_ I should have stuck with the team. _

The black spots danced around my vision, pulling me towards unconsciousness. A cold liquid blanket was thrown over me, soaking me from head to toe. The cuts on my bare chest stung as the ice water rolled over them. 

“Ah! AH!” Joker’s cackle echoed within the warehouse, “Don’t pass out on me, Boy Blunder! I’m not done having my fun!” His laugh sent shivers down my bruised spine. “I still want to hear you  _ SING _ !” The crowbar came down hard on my knee.

I bit down on my lip, blood already dripping down my chin, forcing myself to swallow the scream that had threatened to escape my lips. I was not about to give the murderous clown the satisfaction. 

My hands were bound by chains above my head, suspending me half a foot above the ground. Breathing had become difficult the moment the crowbar had first hit my chest hours ago. I knew for sure I had several broken ribs by now. 

“Birdie!” Joker sung, grabbing my chin to lift my head. I pried my eyes open to see the Joker’s wild eyes staring back into mine. His wide smile stretched from ear to ear. “What? Not having fun?”

I glared, spitting blood in his face, “Fuck… off…” I choke out. 

He let go of my chin, stepping back, and wiping the blood from his face, his smile only growing wider. “Still fighting, huh?” he gripped his stomach, throwing his head back in a fit of laughter. “You think Daddy Bats is coming to save you? Or your little junior justice league? Pshh.” he waved his hand in my face. “Wake up, Birdie! No one’s coming! So,” He walked over to the small table to my right, setting down the crowbar, picking something else. “We can keep having fun til you  _ SING _ !” I spun on his heels, holding a large curved knife in his gloved hands. 

_ Fuck. _

________________________________________________

It had been what I believed was around 9 hours since the Joker first captured me and every moment was filled with excruciating pain. I still hadn’t screamed making the Clown Prince grow angry. 

“Why,” He swung the bat at my stomach, “Won’t,” He pulled back swinging towards my knees, “You,” He swung at my side, “Just” He brought the bat above his head, “ _ SING _ !!!” He swung down at an angle, hitting my elbow on my dislocated arm. 

I accidentally let out a sharp and quick scream before clamping my jaw shut. I couldn’t help the small whimpers of pain as the Joker’s merciless laugh echoed against the walls. 

“See? That wasn’t so hard!!!” He grabbed a fist full of my hair, yanking my head back far enough to see the fear in my eyes I was so desperate to hide. He threw the bat behind him, his eyes never leaving mine. “Now, shall we continue?” He let go of hair, letting my head drop limply against my chest. I could myself swing slightly, my wrist rubbed raw from having tried to free myself several hours ago. Now? I didn’t have the strength to keep my head up. 

“Let’s try something new. I’m sure this will have you singing for the WORLD!” Before I could comprehend what he said, something was jabbed into my stomach. 

_ I screamed. _

My head shot back my mouth wide open as I continued to scream. Electricity danced across my skin, the pain of every cut, bruise, and brake was multiplied. My whole body tensed, my throat going raw from my screaming but I couldn’t stop. The white hot pain searing throughout my entire body was unbearable. 

Joker finally pulled away the device he had been using, the pain continued but it lessened. I fell limp, my vision spinning. I could barely hear the clown talking through the ringing in his ears. His voice was muddled, and before I could even start to try to figure out what he had said the pain returned. My scream filled my own head, drowning out the ringing that had once drowned out everything else. It wasn’t long before I couldn’t hear my own scream. My vision darkened, my entire body going numb. I could feel my consciousness slipping away but I didn’t fight it.

_ I welcomed it. _

_____________________________________________________

When I finally started to regain consciousness, the pain started to flood back. I groaned, rolling over onto my side.

_ Wait, onto my side? I thought I was hanging? _

I pried my eyes open to see I was indeed laying on the ground. The cold floor finally registered in my brain, causing me to shiver violently. Through the blur I could see that I was no longer in the warehouse. The faint sounds of waves could be heard over the ringing in my ears.  _ I’m outside. No wonder I’m so fucking cold. _

The Clown Prince was nowhere in sight, which I couldn’t decide if that was a good or bad thing. My hands were bound behind me, prohibiting me from rolling onto my back causing my ribs to scream in pain. My head was still spinning, causing what was left in my stomach to try to make its way up my throat. I forced myself to keep it down, not wanting to lay in my own vomit. 

“It seems the Bat Brat is awake!” Joker’s cackled came from behind me. I didn’t have the strength to look so I just layed still, hoping he wasn’t about to beat me from behind. To my slight relief, he made his way in front of me where I could see was not visibly carrying any weapons, only a small rope gripped in his left hand. He stood over me, his hands clasped behind his back, a huge smile spread across his face. “A little birdie told me Daddy Bats is coming to get his baby bird so unfortunately, our fun has come to an end.” We bent down, getting his face close to mine, grabbing my hair, pulling my head up so he could look me in the eye. “But don’t worry, Birdie. We can still have our Grand Finally.” He wrapped the rope around my neck pulling it tight. I choked out a gasp as he started to drag me across the concrete. I tried to breathe in but the rope had completely blocked off my air way. When he finally stopped the rope went limp, loosening on my neck allowing me to breathe again. I took a breath only to fall into a coughing fit, my ribs screaming at the sudden force. 

“W- What-” I tried to choke out, only ending in coughing, my chest tightening. Breathing had already been hard, adding the rope to the mix didn’t help. 

“Aw, Is the bird having trouble breathing? Let me help!” 

Before I could even process what was happening, a boot came down hard on my neck. My eyes shot open, my mouth gaped as i tried to suck in a breath.

_ He just crushed my fucking windpipe!! _

I could already feel my lungs starting to fill with liquid. I coughed, crimson substance staining the concrete by head. I kept coughing, more and more blood pouring out of my mouth. Everytime I tried to take a breath in I just coughed up more of the red liquid.  _ I can’t breathe! I CAN’T BREATHE! _ Panic quickly set in, the gravity of the situation falling on me hard.

“You know,” I felt Joker’s hand wrap around my arm, ignoring the fact I was coughing up my lungs. “I have always wondered,” He started to drag me again, the pain in my shoulder felt like a needle prick compared to the fire that was his throat and lungs. “Can this Bird  _ FLY _ !?!”

I felt my feet leave the ground as I was thrown forward. I soon realized the ground below me had disappeared. I watched Joker laugh as I fell, unaware of what lay below. I was met with an ice cold embrace of the ocean. The waves quickly pushed my head below the water. I forced my mouth shut, trying to keep the water out but I could feel my lungs were already filling, and not with ocean water. I tried kicking towards the surface only to realize my legs had locked up, completely unresponsive. 

My lungs burned, begging for oxygen, something I could not offer. My entire body was shutting down, the cold was taking its toll. I was becoming numb. I watched as the surface got farther and farther away, my body slowly sinking into the dark abyss below me. The realization finally hit.  _ I’m going to die. _ The thought didn’t scare me as much as I thought it would. If I die, the pain stops, right?

I couldn’t fight the urge any longer. The burning pain forced me to breathe, only to have the cold water rush into my mouth. I coughed only to find the pain had subsided. I couldn’t feel the burn of my drowning lungs. I couldn’t feel anything. I could feel the darkness start to over take me. I didn’t fight it. I closed my eyes, letting the darkness take all the pain away. 

_ I’m ok. _

_________________________________________________________

**_Up on the surface_ **

Batman grabbed the hysterical murderer by the collar. “Where’s Robin?!” 

“Come on, Batsy! I-” The Joker didn’t manage to finish his sentence before a fist collided with his face. 

“Where. Is. Robin?!” 

“Baby bird went for a little swim!” He cackled.

Batman looked back toward the team to see Aqualad was already jumping into the ocean, Miss Martian following right behind him. He silenced the Joker’s laugh with a quick and powerful punch to the side of the head before running to where the two teens had just dove off the docks. Before he reached the edge both teens flew up over the edge of the dock, landing gracefully on their feet. Aqualad held a soaking wet and limp Robin. He ran over, taking his son from the teens arms. The other teens ran over, gasps escaping their lips when they saw the shape their youngest member was in. 

His bare chest was filled with long, swirling cuts. A J had been carved over his heart, making them all sick to their stomachs. 

“His windpipe has been crushed. We need to get him medical attention as soon as possible. Kid Flash,” Batman looked up at the red headed teen. “You need to get him to the cave as quickly as you can.”

The speedster froze for a second before nodding, carefully taking the frail bird into his arms and taking off. He knew he was exhausted from the lack of sleep but he continued to run. I dared a glance at his best friend only to regret it. The small boy was so pale. He could see Robin wasn’t breathing which only made him run faster. The moment he reached the Cave he ran straight to the med bay. Canary, Red Tornado and several other leaguers were there waiting. The speedster set Robin down on the medical bed, only to be immediately pushed away by Canaray. His Uncle managed to get him out of the med bay, tears cascading down the teens face. His teammate, his best friend, was dying and there wasn’t a single thing he could do. 

“Dick, don’t you  _ dare _ die… please…”

**Author's Note:**

> There will be one more chapter to this story!!!!


End file.
